memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BruceGrubb
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Talk pages Please check the dates of talk page comments you reply to, you responded to a post made in 2006 and that person likely is no longer waiting for replies. Older posts like that should be considered archived. Thanks 31dot (talk) 02:34, July 2, 2017 (UTC) Please re-read the above. You replied to a twelve year old comment. Also note that per MA:TALK, talk pages are not for general discussion of the subject, but for discussing article changes only. It seems that there will be a general discussion forum coming directly to MA soon(see Forum:Discussions, a new part of the community); you can visit it now by clicking this link. Please confine discussion not related to article changes there. 31dot (talk) 22:04, August 19, 2017 (UTC) :(cross posting) I would appreciate it if you would address me directly instead of pretending I am not here and following the Recent Changes page. I removed one of your posts to that page because it responded to a twelve year old comment; such comments should be considered archived. Your other lengthy comment seems to be more of an essay giving a personal theory as to the episode based on historical information; if it was a proposal to add information to the article, fair enough, but it didn't seem that way to me. Talk pages are for discussing article changes only and if comments are not about that, then they can be removed, especially when a user ignores inquires about their comments as you did. 31dot (talk) 12:27, August 21, 2017 (UTC)